


Poison Me, Doctor Isley

by MorganasCrow



Category: Harley Quinn (Comics), Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cosplay, F/F, Girls Kissing, Just Before Sex, Kissing, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:48:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26042200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow
Summary: Despite not being a comic fan, Morgana helped Morgause with a Harley Quinn/Poison Ivy cosplay. Who is better to play a couple than an actual couple, after all?
Relationships: Implied Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel (DCU), Morgana/Morgause (Merlin)





	Poison Me, Doctor Isley

**Author's Note:**

> Might fuck around and write some more of this, but so far it's just this little draft. If there are positive reactions, I might carry on.

Morgana was standing in the shower and watched the green mess flowing down the drain. Luckily, this body paint was water-disposable. She enjoyed the warm water coating her and during the time, she was holding a small mirror and getting rid off of the makeup. She let the warm water flush her face and slowly peeled off the plastic green leaves she had glued to her eyebrows. Morgana was never really into cosplay, but when Morgause came up with the idea and Morgana saw the gleam in her eyes, she couldn't really say no. Morgause went for Harley Quinn and Morgana agreed to be her Poison Ivy. Girl, what a mess there was. Cleaning the shower from the green took Morgana almost as long as washing it off herself. She was still wrapped up in her towel when her eye fell on the wig and she's got the idea.

Morgause was sitting by the table with her mirror, getting rid off the Harley Quinn smudgy makeup. Morgana saw the light reflecting in Morgause's golden hair. "Well, well, well," she said teasingly, "isn't it the infamous doctor Quinzel?" Morgause turned around and gazed in amazement. Morgana was standing there in a thin velvet bathing coat covering her pale frame in underwear, garters and stockings. The green lace contrasted nicely with her pale frame. And the wig, god, the wig. Morgause stood up and walked over to Morgana. "As if ya needed ta ask, doctor Isley," she smiled, jumping back into the role. She crept to Morgana, moved the red hair behind her ear and whispered "The red suits you" before planting an ardent kiss on her cheek. Morgana blushed, but she tried to stay in role. "So," she said while she pinned Morgause to the wall, "what is it today, Harls? Did you piss off the Scarecrow? Or did Bruce just run away and steal something from Selina?" Morgause smiled. It was amazing how Morgana tried to recall Ivy's world even though she wasn't really a comic fan. It made Morgause feel special. "Nah, an' that serious," she smiled. She stole a kiss from Morgana's lips. "Jus' that I look for some poison."

Morgana ran her fingers through Morgause's hair. "Oh, really?" she said as she pressed herself closer to her lover. "And where would you look for some?" she whispered into Morgause's ear. Morgause sighed and let out a bright laugh. Then, she turned them around and this time she pinned Morgana to the wall... much harder than Morgana did her. Morgana liked it rough, after all. Her now-redheaded girl let out a sigh Morgause knew too well. The sigh that seemed like bliss on the surface, but when you peeled it, you heard the huge lust hidden within. "I think I got the idea, Red," she whispered. Morgana locked her legs around Morgause's waist. "So you want me to poison you, doctor Quinzel?" Morgana shivered with the thought. Morgause bit on her collarbone and let her lips up the trail of Morgana's neck. Then she bit on her earlobe. "And would you, daffodoll?" Morgana drove her fingers through Morgause's golden tress and kissed her hard. Her other hand was creeping down Morgause's back, still in that strange 80s disco jacket. As her hand grabbed Morgause's ass firmly, the blonde gave a silent sigh through her gritted teeth. "Haven't I ever?" Morgana whispered and the mere sound swamped Morgause with bliss.


End file.
